


At First Blush

by Khafushun



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blushing, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Topping from the Bottom, Unrelated Fíli and Kíli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khafushun/pseuds/Khafushun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili has a tendency to blush when he's embarrassed, and Fili can't get enough of it. But maybe Kili can turn the tables back on Fili once he gets him alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At First Blush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloatedblond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloatedblond/gifts).



> This is an _extremely late_ prize fic for **bloatedblond** for the summer fandom raffle exchange over on tumblr - thank you SO much for being so patient and understanding all this time! Their prompt was for Kili to embarrass himself out in public and start blushing, prompting a certain chain of events... (I don't want to give it all away, but _I think you all can guess_ where this is going, lmao.)
> 
> Thanks as well to **Anathema_Cat** for beta-reading and being super supportive! (But as always, I was tweaking this _right_ until the end, so if there are any mistakes, those are all mine.)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it!

 

Everyone is laughing at him, and Kili can't stand it. Oh, sure, he normally _loves_ being the center of attention – but only when he's done something awesome. Being publicly ridiculed while an evil creature the size of a small child brutally destroys his phone is the exact opposite of awesome, however, and Kili feels his cheeks heat. Public humiliation really is the worst.

“Maybe you shouldn't have stood on top of the railing to get that last picture of the otters, babe.”

“Not helping,” Kili hisses through gritted teeth, and shoots his boyfriend a dark look.

Fili looks completely unconcerned with all the attention on them, though – if anything, it seems to have made him bolder. He reaches forward to touch one of Kili's pink cheeks, then leans in. “This is a good look for you,” he whispers, his voice rough. “I like it.”

“What look?” Kili snaps. “Abject humiliation has a look now?”

“No,” Fili laughs, “not that. Although, as far as humiliating incidents go, dropping your iPhone inside the otter exhibit really isn't _that_ big of a deal.” He presses a hand against Kili's waist and leans in, nuzzling the warm skin of his neck. “I just didn't know you were prone to blushing.”

If anything, Kili's face grows even hotter at Fili's words. In truth, it's a reaction he'd been hoping to kick for some time, but so far he's had no luck. “It just happens sometimes,” he grumbles. “I can't help it.”

“Is that right?” Fili mumbles against his neck. “Well, I think it's _really_ hot. I know you're going to hate me for saying that, but it's true.” He pulls back to give Kili a heated glance. “Makes me want to see what _else_ it would take to get you all flustered like this.”

Kili swallows audibly – and, for the first time in his life, starts thanking the gods for his tendency to blush at inopportune times. They had agreed to take things slow, but Fili's words – and that _look_ in his eyes – have him aching to find out just _what_ Fili has in mind. Almost unconsciously, he finds himself leaning into each of Fili's touches.

Frustratingly, Fili chooses that moment to pull away, flashing him a half-smile as if to apologize for drawing even more attention to them. “Well, at least the worst of it is over now. Maybe we can talk to a zookeeper about getting your phone back.”

Naturally, the otter chooses that moment to begin slamming Kili's phone against the flat rock on its belly, shattering any hope they might have had of retrieving it in one piece. “All of my pictures were on that!” Kili moans as the crowd behind them renews their laughter, and his face becomes uncomfortably warm once again.

“Oh, babe,” Fili laughs, pulling Kili into his arms as if that might shield him from the crowd's scrutiny. Kili soon realizes he has an ulterior motive, however, as Fili leans up to press his lips against his warm cheek. “Did you know that even your _ears_ get red?”

“It's been pointed out to me once or twice,” Kili grumbles, though he's inwardly pleased with Fili's attentions. He leans over to whisper, “Do you want to maybe go somewhere we can be alone?”

Fili pulls back at once. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you-”

“That's not it,” Kili cuts in, his voice gruff. “But that otter has kind of pissed me off, and I don't think he deserves the show he's about to get.”

Fili lets out a bark of surprised laughter. “I see,” he says, amusement – and perhaps a tinge of something else – coloring his voice. “Well, let's get out of here before we drop anything else important, shall we?”

Kili narrows his eyes. “Do you want to get laid tonight, or don't you?!”

There's a horrified gasp, and they turn just in time to see an irate mother leading her young child away from where they stand. To his horror, Kili feels his face grow even warmer. “Come on,” he grumbles over Fili's renewed laughter, and takes his boyfriend's hand in his. “I think I've had enough of the zoo.”

 

*   *   *

 

They've barely made it through the door when Kili pushes him against the wall and kisses him hard. Fili can't stop a surprised yelp from escaping, though he's really quite pleased, too: he doesn't think he'd like being pinned if it were by anyone else, but this is _Kili_ – and, frankly, having someone else take charge is a pretty nice change of pace.

Still, he can't stop from laughing slightly as Kili presses a feverish trail of kisses along his jaw. “You're really pissed about this otter thing, aren't you?”

“Very funny,” Kili growls. “I'd actually managed to put the entire thing behind me until you had to go and bring it up again.”

“Oh, I'm _so_ sorry,” Fili says, though the gasp he lets out as Kili rocks into him lessens the effect of his sarcasm somewhat. He can feel the press of Kili's erection through their jeans and he groans; it feels like he's been waiting _forever_ for this, and though he really wasn't expecting Kili to dominate him right out the gate like this – especially after all of that _blushing_ – he definitely isn't going to complain. “If only there was a way,” he pants, grinding himself back against Kili, “that I could help take your mind off it.”

Kili nips at Fili's ear. “You could fuck me.”

“Subtlety's not exactly your strong suit, is it?”

Kili pulls back and glowers. “Is that a problem?”

Fili bites back an amused smile and pulls Kili down for another kiss. “Frankly I find it refreshing,” he says once they break apart. “You have no _idea_ how much I hate head games; I'd rather just know what you want.”

“Oh.” Something in Kili's expression seems to relax at that, and this time when he looks at Fili, his confidence seems more genuine than the forced bravado from before. “Want to see my bedroom, then?”

“Dork,” Fili laughs. “But yes.”

Kili's room is pretty standard as far as student apartments go – it's big enough for a bed and not much else. Fili takes in the posters on the wall with a nod of approval – they're mainly from the cinema they both work at, but Fili still likes the choices that Kili has made. It's only then that his eyes fall to Kili's bedside table: there's a pump-bottle of lube and an unopened box of condoms sitting there in plain sight, and he nearly does a double-take. “What happened to taking things slow?” he asks with a bemused look. “If I didn't know any better, I'd think maybe you were planning for this to happen.”

He had hoped to get another blush out of Kili, but no such luck. Kili merely grins at him and pushes him back onto his bed. “I just figured I'd better be prepared,” he says as he crawls over Fili and unbuttons his shirt, “just in case I got what I wanted today.”

Fili's throat suddenly feels very dry. “You really only had to ask...”

Kili grins, running his hand through the hair that covers Fili's chest and abdomen before he finally comes to a rest at the waistband of Fili's jeans. “Is it all right if we decide to take things a little faster, then?” He traces the outline of Fili's erection with his thumb, and seems pleased with himself when Fili shivers and nods his head.

The rest of their clothes come off in a hurry after that (though the fact they can't keep their hands to themselves anymore does slow the process somewhat). Eventually, Kili reaches over towards the nightstand to tear into the box of condoms, and throws a foil packet over toward Fili. “I'll do the rest.”

Fili blinks, not quite sure if he understands what Kili is getting at. But before he has a chance to question him, Kili presses the top of the pump-bottle until his fingers are coated with lube. “I've gotten pretty fast at this,” he admits, smiling at Fili's slack-jawed expression as he reaches behind himself, “and I've got a feeling you'll take too long if I let you-” He sighs then, and Fili can just imagine what he's up to back there, no doubt playing with himself a little before he pushes inside. He looks up at Kili, who smirks at him, as if he knows _exactly_ what Fili is thinking.

Fili wants to argue that there's nothing wrong with spending a little extra time getting Kili ready for him. Being hasty could really end up being _not_ so fun, and besides, he's reasonably sure that Kili _likes_ being fingered nearly as much as he likes being fucked – if that half-empty bottle of lube is anything to go by, anyway. But those thoughts completely slip his mind once Kili looks down at him and coyly bites his lip, a low groan escaping him as the first finger slips inside. “Gonna feel so much better when it's _you.”_

“Fuck, _Kili-”_

Fili groans and watches as Kili continues to prep himself, how his expression changes with each intrusion. It's almost as if Fili isn't there at all – Kili's mouth drops open as he continues to work, his quiet moans punctuating the air around them as his fingers move inside him. Fili wants to reach out and touch, to _demand_ his boyfriend's attention, but he holds himself back; Kili is seemingly in his own world, and honestly, it's way too hot to interrupt. So he settles for taking himself in hand, eyeing Kili with an appreciative grin as he begins stroking himself. If there's one thing Fili is certain of, it's that Kili is _really_ enjoying this.

Fili can't believe he's almost jealous of his boyfriend's _hand._

“Are you ready?”

Kili is looking at him now, pupils dilated, cheeks flushed, voice so low that it's nearly unrecognizable.

Fili leans back onto Kili's bed with an amused expression. “Babe, I've been ready ever since you started blushing at the zoo today.” He reaches over to the pump-bottle and coats his dick with lube, then throws his arms out to either side as if surrendering. He smirks. “Have your way with me.”

Kili snorts. “You are _so_ not as funny as you think you are.” He straddles Fili's hips. _“Babe.”_ Then he takes a deep breath, takes Fili's cock in hand, and _slowly_ sinks himself down. He can't stop the pleased groan that escapes him, deep in his throat. Fili is thick, thicker than any of the toys in his collection, and he loves how full he feels, how his hole feels stretched out around Fili's cock. He lets out another moan and pauses, letting himself get used to the feeling.

Fili sucks in a deep breath of his own and reaches out to grip Kili's thigh, watching as Kili slowly takes him all in, inch by inch. “Are you OK?” he gasps, though talking really isn't so easy right now.

“I'm OK,” Kili whispers, the first beads of sweat dotting his brow. “Better than that... actually.” He gives Fili a wicked smile and a slow roll of his hips, the taut muscles of his abdomen rippling with the motion. Kili feels almost impossibly tight around his dick and Fili bites his lip, realizing that this is going to be over with embarrassingly fast if he doesn't do something quick. So, he closes his eyes. Inexplicably, he finds himself trying to think about otters.

But Kili, of course, isn't a quiet lover – he _demands_ attention, punctuating each movement with a satisfied grunt or a sigh or a groan. No matter where Fili looks, or what he tries to think about, Kili is there, _right_ there, taking what he wants, consuming him. He's warm and loud and utterly unpredictable, slamming himself down on Fili's cock one moment and slowing the next, almost instinctively knowing when to pull back before Fili peaks. Trying _not_ to think about Kili, about where they are and what they're _doing..._ He realizes now that it's impossible.

So Fili looks up again, and his breath catches. Kili is blushing again, this time all the way down his neck and chest, complementing the dark hair that's already scattered across it. Fili is pretty sure he's never seen anything so simultaneously adorable and erotic in his entire life. _“Jesus,_ Kili,” he breathes, his voice barely audible. “You have no idea how fucking hot you are, do you?”

But Kili is apparently past the point of comprehending anything Fili says. “So good,” he gasps, as he reaches down to touch his own neglected cock. _“Fuck_ , Fili, you feel so good in me. Don't stop.”

 _Babe,_ you're _the one in charge here!_ Fili thinks, but he no longer has the breath to speak. He grunts instead, thrusting up to meet each of Kili's movements, bring him over the edge. No _way_ is he stopping, not until-

Kili cries out, loud and needy, a noise that lights all of Fili's nerves on fire. “Right there, Fili, right there, _yessss-_ ” Kili's hand quickens its pace, and with no other warning, he spills his release across Fili's stomach. _“Ohhhh_ , Fili,” he groans, milking the last few drops from his cock as he gasps for breath. The moment passes, and at last he turns his gaze to Fili, cheeks pink and eyes soft. He rolls his hips again with a small smile. “Come on, Fili,” he whispers. “Come for me-”

Fili will reflect, later, that he probably didn't need the encouragement. It only takes a few moments before he cums as well, and soon after, they both fall still. With a quiet grunt, Kili removes himself and reaches for a towel to clean them both off, before he lies down and wraps his arms around Fili.

He's only there a moment before he starts nudging Fili with his nose.

“What the...?”

“It's an otter kiss,” Kili whispers, very seriously, and Fili nearly dies at how cute it is. “I bet that's how they do it.”

“I thought we decided that otters were evil incarnate. You really think they kiss?”

“Sure they do,” Kili says, pressing his nose against Fili's. “Just like that.” He pulls back to stare at Fili for a moment, and then he smiles. “Thanks for today. It ended up being a bit of a colossal fuck-up, but I enjoyed it.”

“Glad to hear it,” Fili says with a matching smile. “Hopefully losing your phone ended up being worth it in the end?”

Kili laughs, and his pleased blush is answer enough.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to bloatedblond for the prompt - I hope I did it justice, especially since this was my first attempt at writing smut D:
> 
> I'm [over here](http://khafushun.tumblr.com/) on tumblr if anyone wants to follow me or talk!


End file.
